luchias pregnant
by luchia911
Summary: luchia is pregnat with kaito s  baby.is it Twins or a boy or a girl vote for it. please read!
1. Chapter 1

Lucia's pregnant

Hi im luchia 911.i hope u enjoy my story I donot own mermaid melody.

* * *

><p><strong>Luchia POV<strong>

I was sitting on a toilet in a drug store, holding a pregnancy test in my hand. It beeped and it was positive .I was pregnant. I was excited and nervous at the same time. What am I going to tell kaito? I thought.

(Later on. At Pearl Perry)

I was lying in bed with my hands on my stomach.I decided that I am going to have this baby!i flipped open my cell phone to call Kaito.

``moshi moshi``Kaito said

``kaito can i come over tomorrow we need to is importnant.``luchia said.

``sure.i gotta go k bye``kaito said and hung up.

``k bye.``luchia said.

I got dressed to go to bed.I wonder what kaito going to think. I thouht as i fell asleep.

* * *

><p>next chap is going to be much longer.!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2.

YAY!

Luchia pov

I knocked on kaito`s doorbell and kaito answered.

``hey luchia``katio said

``Katio I'm really sorry.' I said

``sorry about what. ``katio said

``I'm pregnant`` luchia said with tears in her eyes

A min pasted by and luchia was still crying.

Katio picked luchia up bride style and cared her to his room. Katio sat luchia on the bed.

Kaito hugged luchia waist trying to listen to the baby.

``luchia we r going to keep this `katio said

`yeah`I said as katio wiped my tears away .

We kissed.

Yeah this was kind of short but im doing my best. This is my first story.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap3

ok sorry it bla. here it is. wait i just had this awsome idea im going to have a... wait for it...

**A Contest!**

ok so if you want to enter here is what u have to do do.

a story of **luchia pregnant w/ kaito`s child**.(yes it has to be luchia pregnant or your out of the contest!)

2. it can be any **rate and genere**.(i love angst.)

3. send me a message. **the message has to have your user name,the title of your story,(before u send the message make sure u have posted the first Chap.)and how many Chaps u r gonig to have.**

4. the one that i like that is the best and did very will on it. will get a prize.

5. the prize? It`s a surpise.!

I CAN~T WAIT!

* * *

><p>luchia POV<p>

I was sitting on a swing. it was pich dark.I was thinking about tomorrw night. kaito and i had planned to tell m parents i was pregnant.(A/N:ik that luchia has no parents but lets just pretend she does ok.)i started wearing bagy cloths cause my stomach started showing a bit and the morning sickness i don`t want to talk about it.

`luchia!`i looked up and saw kaito

`k -kaito`I said as i fianted.

* * *

><p>At kaito`s house<p>

i woke up i looked around the room and saw that i was at kaitos house.

`kaito!`I called

`luchia im in the kithen.`he said

i walked in to the kithen and saw that kaito was making my favorite dish alferdo shrimp with angel hair.

kaito walked up to me, gave me a quick kiss,and sat down next to me.

`Katio what happend?`i asked.

`u fainted and i cared u to my house.`he said while rubing my stomach in slow cicrle making me sleep.

`oh i did.`

`yep u di-`~beep beep~ come on luchia foods ready.

`Yay.`

I said as I happly followed him.

* * *

><p>the end until next chap.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

ok guys im back from jamaica . i couldnt write the next chap in jamaica cause there is no internet that u guys didnt look at chap 3. so im going to to tell holding a contest. all the deteails are in chap3. here it is.

* * *

><p>luchia`s POV<p>

I was in my room getting ready for dinner with katio and my mom already had dinner i finished puting on my cloths.i headed down stairs just as i heard the door bell ring.

i opened the door and let katio in and we sat down at the table.

after we finished eating.

`mom,we have something that we need to tell you`I said

`and that is...`she said

`I..`m pregnant`I said looking down at my feet.

my mom just sorta stood there staring at me and kaito for a of a sudden kaito stood up bowed.

`Miss nanami i will take care of luchia andshe will move in with me .can you accecpt that?`katio said

i was surpised that kaito got up bowed.

1minte

`of course luchia can move in with you` said my mom.`im so excited that im going to have a grand child!ill go pack all of luchia things!`she said running up stairs to luchia`s room.

I sweat dropped i never knew she would take it so well.

after my mom was handed my bags to katio.

`take good care of her!`she said as we walked away to katio`s house.

* * *

><p>At katio`s house.<p>

Luchia POv

i was sitting infront of katio between his legs on his new queen were praticing an exterce from our la mama class.

as he massaged my stomach.I fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

><p>isnt that a nice ending ill write next chap lat.<p>

Kesha later!


	5. Chapter 5

LPChap5

oh yeah hey i won y none signed up for my contest.:( any luchia is human but she can still turn in to mermaid from when she goes into the water. thats y she has this special ring that makes here not turn in to a mermaid bla ble bla.3

* * *

><p>Luchia POV<p>

I woke up feeling kaito arms around my waist.

`good moring,sleeping beauty.`katio said.

`ohiooo`i said yawning laying back on the bed with kaito.

good thing it`s saturday so we dont have school.i thouhgt.i lost my train of touhgt when katio sarted to stroke my adomen.

`luchia it`s only been 6 mouths baby has grown.`he said

`yeahhh,katio can u go make some starwberry and banana pancakes?

`sure he said getting up leaving the bed.

I got up and got change in to my favorite outfit. i tryed to but it on but it wouldn`t fit.i went in to one of kaito draws and stole a t-shirt.I walked in to the kithen and katio was cooking the looked back.

`luchia why are you in my t-shirt?`he asked

`it`s because none of my cloths can`t fit that reminds me kaito this after noon we have to go shopping for maternity cloths.`I said putting my hand on my stomach.

`I guess if the baby grows i grow.`i said

`you can say that again`he said

`what do you mean by that? i said

`well you know you got fater i guess`he said.

`now your calling me fat,how dare u,this is your baby thats in here!` I yelled`its your fault im like this.,its all your fault!`i yelled runing back to the room crying and slamed the door loud.

`sigh what am i going to do with her?`he said.

* * *

><p>hey guys hoped u enjoyed this i need a lot of reviews and entrys for my contest ok<p>

Kesaha later


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 6

ok guy s here is chap 6 and i saw the votes and mist of them were twins so luchia is going to have twins. i need to know is what genders and names k here it is

* * *

><p>luchia`s pov<p>

i was sitting on the floor of our bed room. i was crying a little bit. i felt really emotional.i know being pregnant.

i layed down on the bed and took nap.

* * *

><p>katio Pov<p>

I finished making luchia`s breakfast and went to our room and opened the door.

`luchia your breakfast is ready!` i said shakeing her a little to wake her up from her nap.

`katio!u still didnt say sorry!`she said taking the food and sat between his legs.

`luchia im sorry u didnt let me heart is fat with love.`I said putting his hands arourd her waist feeling the baby`

`awww katio that so sweet.`she said all readyfinishing her waffles.

she turned around and gave me a quick then luchia froze(what i mean by froze she sat still.).

`luchia whats wrong?`i said a little worryed

`oh the baby just kicked for the 1st time`she said putting her hands on her belly.

i put my ear to hr belly and heard the bab kick!

* * *

><p>how exicting.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

LP chap7

ok guys i just want to say thank u for following my story! though it was really short.

so a big thanks! heres the story.

* * *

><p><strong>luchia POV<strong>

**I was looking in ross (ik they do not have a ROSS in japan.)for some cute maternity cloths Kaito was holding the cloths i already picked out.**

**`luchia,can leave now, we already got 200hundred dollars worth of cloths.`kaito said**

**`yeah lets go check out.`I said walking to the checkout line.**

**After checking out...**

**katio but the stuff on the back seat and helped me get in the car.**

**`hmm,so what are we going to have for dinner`I asked him**

**`how bout some pizza?`he said pulling out his phone .**

**`sure`i said feeling really tired.**

**we pulled up the drive way.I got out the car and ran to the door while kaito got the bags and came inside.**

**I layed down on the big couch exsaed.(ik i spelled it wrong)**

**`luchia u can`t go to sleep yet`kaito said sitting on the couch and turning on the tv`the pizza hasn`t gotin here yet.`**

**`oh yeah ` she said sitting up and cuddleing next to him.**

**`so what do you want to watch,luchia?`katio said looking at the guide.**

**`um icarly`i said.I`ve been wanting to watch the the new episode.**

**~~30 minutes passed~~**

**ding~dong (door bell)**

**Kaito got up with his wallet and went to anwser the opened the door .**

**`Hi katio!` rina,raven,hanon said.**

**Kaito jumped back surpised.**

**`katio is the pizza here.`i said coming to the doorway.`raven ,rina hanon what r u guys doing here.I though u guys went back to your kindoms`i said puzzled.**

**`well, little sis we went back , then we got home sick so we came back here and i haven`t seen my lil sis in a long time.`raven said huging her **

**`So,kaito do you mind if we stay here a little bit and hang out.` rina asked**

**`sure ,i just ordered some pizza`he said inviting them in.**

**`luchia is ok if we rub you stomach!`raven and hanon said at the same time playfully**

**`s-sure`I said **

**raven and hanon placed their hands on my stomach.**

**`so cool`they said.I sweatdrop.**

**`You guys need to stop acting so childish`Rina said walking into the room with katio holding 2 boxes of pizza.**

**`yay! pizza here` she said runing to kaito.**

**~~so after eating pizza,talking for a long time ,rina,raven,and hanon left.**

**katio and i went in to our room.I got dressed into my night cloths and so did kaito.**

**`kaito,i have a question?`i said geting under the covers with kaito.**

**`hmm`katio said**

**`Do you want a girl or a boy? I asked cuddling next to him.**

**`um,A girl.`he siad closing his eyes and goin to sleep.**

* * *

><p><strong>hope u guys liked. <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

chap 9

ok guys i havent been writing cause i need more reveiws. so i can wirte more...

* * *

><p>luchia POV<p>

The outside of the the house is decoried with pumpkins for the little trick or treaters.A bowl of of all kinds of candy in it.I was dressed in an maternity Angel custume. kaito...was dressed in normal cloths.I sat on the couch eating a reese peanut butter cup.(that my fav candy)Kaito sat next to me, bored out of his mind,rubbing my stomach.

ding,dong(fail of a doorbell)

I got loose of kaito`s embrace and opened the door.

`Trick or treat` a short brunette.(guess who it is)

`ah hi mikeru( dont remember what her name is)`I said puting some candy in her bag.

she ran in to say hi to uncle -san(Her father i just dont remember his real name) said hi to luchia.

`Ah hi mikeru`kaito said picking her up.

I opened the door wider so rito san could come went to couch to sit..

Ater An hour of of chating...

`ah ill be right back i forgot to do something.`I said walking outside to the porch.

**Kaito`s POV**

**`So Rito how has it been?`I said.**

**`good. how are you,the baby,and luchia doing?`he said concerned**

**`well...luchia as been having her weird mood seems to be doing baby`s fine,im fine too`i said.**

**all of a sudden we hear luchia screen from open the door and all we see is a note in the place where luchia is soposed to be standing...**

* * *

><p><strong>ok im sorry that this is not very long. but i was in a hurry. oh and ill be HAVING A NEW LUCHIA AND KAITO STORY UP SOON...!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Chap 10

* * *

><p><strong>kaito POV<strong>

I opened the letter and it read...dear kaito,if you want to see luchia ever again. go to gaito`s kingdom. from ,kayla.

`who`s kayla?` i though grabing my jacket. and running to the ocean.

i jumped in and sawm to the bottom of the ocean.I entered the kingdom. i walked therw the hallway untill i saw a light in a room.

I looked in the room and saw luchia in an light purple gown. I ran and hugged her tight.

`luchia, thank god your ok!`i said kissing her.

`kaito!` she says putting her hand and his hand on her stomach.

`oh hi baby.` i whipered rubbing her stomach.

`Well well,look who`s here`An mysterious voice said.

I turned around and saw a tall tan,who looks almost exactly like luchia, with long black hair and was wearing a short blue dress.

`What do you want with luchia!`I said protecting Luchia.

`It`s a surprise `Kayla said puting her index finger over her mouth and left the room.

**Kayla POV**

i rushed to door to see hamon,rina, Sara,saira(think i spelled her wrong),karen,coco,Raven,and Noel.

`is everything kayla?` hamon asked walking into the party room.

`Yep everything is ready for the surprise baby shower.`I said.

`alright stay in here and hind under the table and ill get luchia and kaito.`Raven said walking to luchia and katio room.

**Raven POV**

**I opened the door to see luchia and katio sitting next to each a word i put a blind folds over there eyes AND lend to the party room**

**1**

**2**

**3**

**Surprise!**

**I unfold the the blind folds from there eyes.**

* * *

><p>OK im sorry it took so long but good news if you are a fan of <strong>code geass<strong>. im going to be whriting a story about** C.C **and **lelouch**. until next time** JA~NE**


End file.
